Shyvana/Development
|narrative = |artwork = Feihong Chen Feihong Chen Mo Yan |visual = Sanketh Yayathi |lead = Shyvana's Designer |voice = |conceptcredit = Eduardo Gonzalez }} Champion Sneak Peek - Shyvana, the Half-Dragon By Average Gatsby Champion Sneak Peek - Shyvana, the Half-Dragon Eventually everyone has one of those moments where life throws them a curve ball and they learn that you sometimes meet people who are full of surprises. So, when we first ran into , the Half-Dragon, suffice to say we were rather taken aback indeed when we saw her actually transform into a . So unless you're a truly incorrigible herpetophobic, we're confident that you'll find that not all surprises have to be unpleasant. Shyvana Mechanics Preview By Average Gatsby Shyvana Mechanics Preview For this mechanics preview, we wanted to focus less on the individual abilities of our upcoming champion and talk about the skillset and character flow of , the Half Dragon, as a whole. Shyvana is a melee champion that heavily rewards aggression. She does so by utilizing a modified Fury resource that accrues anytime Shyvana lands an auto-attack. Once her Fury is full, she can unleash it to transform into a , giving her substantial buffs, ability enhancements, and some upfront damage. While in dragon form, Shyvana's Fury is slowly consumed, though she can continue auto-attacking to extend the duration of the and maximize her damage output with each use. It's also worth mentioning that Shyvana's has no cooldown, but can only be used when her reserve of Fury is full. The right set of circumstances can allow a skilled player to transform much more often than would otherwise be possible. In addition, Shyvana's triggers benefits to each of her abilities when she auto-attacks. This is to differentiate her from the 'melee caster' paradigm embodied by some other characters, making her play somewhere between an Attack Damage carry and a fighter. Simply put, Shyvana is for players who like any of the following: * Offensive, aggressive playstyles * Melee carries or fighters * The idea of being a super-rad dragon We think this wantonly aggressive playstyle is something we haven't seen previously on the Fields of Justice. It's an exciting opportunity for players to experience a new way to play League of Legends. Media Music= ;Related Music |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Shyvana Champion Spotlight| Super Galaxy ACTIVATE Super Galaxy 2016 Skins Trailer - League of Legends Super Galaxy Shyvana Flame Breath VFX - Insight Together We’re Unstoppable Super Galaxy 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Shyvana Teaser.png|Shyvana Teaser Shyvana Concept 01.png|Shyvana Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Shyvana Concept 02.png|Shyvana Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Shyvana Splash Concept 01.jpg|Shyvana Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Shyvana The Winged Beast.png|Shyvana "The Winged Beast" Illustration Shyvana Ironscale Concept 01.jpg|Ironscale Shyvana Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Shyvana IceDrake Concept 01.jpg|Ice Drake Shyvana Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Shyvana IceDrake Concept 02.jpg|Ice Drake Shyvana Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Shyvana Championship Concept 01.jpg|Championship Shyvana Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Brandon 'Madspartan' Liao) Shyvana Championship Concept 02.jpg|Championship Shyvana Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Brandon 'Madspartan' Liao) Worlds 2019 Promo.jpg|Worlds 2019 Promo (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2019 Promo Concept 01.jpg|Worlds 2019 Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Shyvana SuperGalaxy Splash Concept 01.jpg|Super Galaxy Shyvana Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Xu 'Crow God' Cheng) Shyvana SuperGalaxy Splash Concept 02.jpg|Super Galaxy Shyvana Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Xu 'Crow God' Cheng) |-|Summoner Icons= Championship Gauntlet profileicon.png|Championship Gauntlet Golden Championship Gauntlet profileicon.png|Golden Championship Gauntlet Super Galaxy Shyvana profileicon.png|Super Galaxy Shyvana Mega Dragon profileicon.png|Mega Dragon |-|Ward Skins= Season 2014 Championship Ward.png|2014 Championship Category:Champion development Category:Shyvana